Beautiful
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: Galinda wants Elphie to go to a party. Silent Fiyeraba at the end.


**A/N: Hi!!! I wrote this because I was board. I have a long story I'm working on, but I don't really know what to write right now. Anyway, this is my first one shot so please be nice. This takes place when they are in Shiz, after the Lion cub, but before The Emerald City.**

**Pairings:**

**Nessa/Boqh**

**Galinda/Fiyero**

**slight Elphaba/Fiyero at the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Beautiful

"Elphie!" Galinda called, running into their room. Elphaba was sitting on her bed reading. "Elphie! Look!" Glinda was waving a piece of paper in front of Elphaba's eyes making it very hard to read.

"Galinda, I'm trying to read." Elphaba said trying to get the papir away from her.

"But you have to see this. It's gonna be amazing!!" Galinda was jumping up and down. She was really excited over something, and Elphaba was scared to know what.

"Fine!" Elphaba said. She knew she would never finish the book if she didn't look at whatever Galinda was so excited over. "What is it?"

"It's a party!" Galinda exclaimed, trowing the paper at Elphaba. Elphaba read it.

"I'm not going." Elphaba said handing the paper back to Galinda.

"Why not? It will be fantastic." Galinda said.

"I'm not going to another party." Elphaba said. "The last one I went to was horrible." She remembered her very first party, down at the Ozdust. Everyone had stared at her.

"Come on Elphie." Galinda pleaded. "I'll even lend you one of my dresses. You'll be so beautiful."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Elphie!!"

"I'm not going."

"Come on Elphie, it would be perfect. I could do your hair and make up and you can borrow one of my dresses."

"I'm not wearing pink." Elphaba said, giving in to her friends pleading.

"So your going?" Galinda asked hopefully.

"Yes, but no pink, and we won't stay too long." Elphaba said.

The party was Saturday, which gave them 3 days.

"We need to find out a color that goes with your skin." Galinda said going through all her dresses. Elphaba was sitting on her bed.

"That's easy." Elphaba said. "Black."

"You can not wear black to the party." Galinda said.

"I clash with everything else." Elphaba said.

"We'll find something. What about white?"

"No."

"Red."

"I'll look like a lurimas tree."

"Good point. What about gold? You'll look exotic."

"Don't you think I'm exotic enough?"

"Blue?"

"If it's dark."

"Midnight blue." Galinda said, and started to throw dresses on her bed untill she came a cross a dark blue dress. It was simple compared to the others. It wasn't poofy. "Perfect."

The next days before the party went by fast. Nessa, Boq and Fiyero were also going. They were all going to meet by Galinda and Elphaba's room.

"Come on Elphie. They're gonna be here any minute." Elphaba was in the bathroom. She had just put the dress on.

"I'm Galindafyed." Elphaba said. "Again!!"

"I'm sure you look great Elphie." Galinda said. "Don't make me magic the door open."

"Your wand is broken." Elphaba said, remembering the first time Galinda had Galindafyed her.

"Right." Galinda said, remembering her poor attempt to transform Elphie's dress. Just then a knock was heard on the door, and Galinda went to open. Outside Nessa, Boq and Fiyero were waiting.

"Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked, when she didn't see her sister.

"Hiding in the bathroom." Galinda said. " I can't get her to come out."

"Let me try." Nessa said, and wheeled her chair into the room. "Come on Elphie."

"No." Elphaba said. "I should never have let Galinda persuade me into doing this"

"Come on Elphaba." Boq said.

I'm sure you look great Elphaba." Fiyero said. "Please come out."

"Fine, but don't laugh." She said.

"We promise Elphie." Galinda said. "Please come out." They heard the lock click and the bathroom door opened. Elphaba walked out. The dress was beautiful on her. Her long raven hair hang loose around her shoulders. She looked up.h

"You look beautiful, Elphaba." Fiyero said. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. No boy had ever called her beautiful.

**A/N: Bad ending I know, but anyway. Please please PLEASE review.**

**-Fae-**


End file.
